


Hush (Ozymandias)

by OjouOfFrance



Series: Sin Bits of Chaldea [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OjouOfFrance/pseuds/OjouOfFrance
Summary: Master gets a little more fun than she bargained for at the beach with her Pharaoh, but will she get caught by the others?
Relationships: Ozymandias | Rider/Reader
Series: Sin Bits of Chaldea [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722262
Comments: 20
Kudos: 114





	Hush (Ozymandias)

**Author's Note:**

> Ozy is my personal favourite, and there is hardly any content for him with, especially, female master, and I intent to rectify this starting now.I know y'all thirsty af for him, where is the content?
> 
> Please enjoy!

The sun shone bright and burning on the beach as the master with her still damp skin from swimming, hungry eyes and growling stomach looked to the small barbeque her team was setting up on the sands. She watched as they began bringing over coolers of food and drink, some of her servants talking casually about how much they should prepare and if they would have enough for everyone. Considering her group consisted of so many high-energy servants, and at least one Pendragon, she knew it was important they have enough. Well, she figured, it wouldn’t do to still be in her swimsuit if they were going to eat soon. Gathering up her things, she turned and walked towards the changing tents a few hundred meters away, looking to Arthur who watched her get up.

“Hm? Where are you going, Master?” he asked.

“Oh, I’m just going to get my proper clothes before we eat. Don’t start without me!” she chimed back, seeing him nod before continuing her stroll. She got to the tent, careful to close the tent flap behind her, seeing Merlin sitting off under an umbrella close to the rest of her party.

After she had left, Arthur started cleaning and folding some things to put back in the bags for later. Suddenly, he noticed Master’s towel folded neatly by her chair and picked it up. Surely, if she was changing, she would need to dry off a bit. Thinking about Master in the change room, however, made his cheeks light up in rosy pink and he shook his head. Glancing around, he spotted the Pharaoh walking about, seeming to be searching for something.

“Did you lose something?” the gentle King of Knights inquired.

“Hm, I am simply looking for Master. The heat that radiates from the sun can be harsh on her delicate skin, so she must be prepared.” He said rather matter-of-factly, holding a bottle of sunscreen in hand.

“Oh!” remarked the blond, “Well, Master just went to the tents over there. If possible, would you mind giving this to her, please?” he asked, handing the Pharaoh the soft towel. “She may need it.”

The Rider servant gave a small chuckle, saying, “Of course! Though do not be fooled, I do this for my Master, not for you!” before briskly striding off to the tents that the other man had pointed to.  
However, in his true fashion, he pushed back the tent flap, proclaiming proudly, “My Master! I have located your towel for you! Come! Your Pharaoh will dry you off and-!” 

His words were suddenly dropped as he paused, seeing her staring at him. Her back was to him, but her eyes wide as she stood stunned, crouched over slightly as she was in the middle of taking off her bathing suit bottoms. Her face flushed pink as she brought her bottoms back up, attempting in vain to cover herself as she barked out a surprised, “O-Ozy!” However, his golden eyes were already transfixed on her body, her curvy hips and rounded backside, and a small, playful smirk appeared on his lips. 

She turned away from him, hastily saying, “J-Just leave it there!” in reference to the towel she saw in his hand. She gave a sigh, hearing the movement of his feet in the sand, hoping that meant he was complying with her wishes. This was Ozymandias though, and she should have knowing better, not noticing him placing the towel and sunscreen aside and strolling over to her.

She suddenly jumped, giving a squeak of surprise as she felt a presence looming behind her, pressing against her back as a pair of hands came to grab her waist. He gave a playful chuckle in her ear as his hands roamed along her sides, feeling the little shivers under her skin before coming up, sneaking under her top to grab her supple breasts, one in each hand as she stuttered out, “O-Ozy! What are you-!?”

“My, my,” he chided playfully, “I simply cannot help myself when my master bares her beautiful body to me so pleasingly… What a tease.” his voice had dipped low, now sultry and seductive. He planted light kisses against her ear and jawline, seeing her hands come up to grab his forearms, as if to take them away from her, but not having the strength nor the will to do so.

“Ozy…” she muttered out hesitantly, “I wasn’t trying…”. She gave little whimpers, feeling his fingers massage her breasts, reaching over to gently pinch her nipples, inadvertently pushing her ass back against him, suddenly blushing as she felt something begin to stir beneath his swim trunks.

“Ooh, you do not have to try to seduce me.” He said, seeing the way she still squinted at his attentions despite her cooing and shifting against his teasing, “You are my master, the one I have chosen, and so I will always want you.”

“Ozy…” she said again, feeling his fingers tweak and massage her breasts, his mouth descending on her neck to leave heated kisses and little nibbles. She was unbelievably weak to his touch, already feeling her whole body begin to heat up, her hands against his forearms shaking slightly. Then, he moved one of his hands down, tracing along her navel until he slid it beneath her bathing suit bottoms, hearing the pleasing little moan as he caught that bundle of nerves hidden just below those lips. Giving a pleased hum, he flicked and pressed against that jewel, watching her initial apprehensions melt away, her grip on his arm tightening as she mewled his name, “Ozymandias…!”

He used her distraction to untie the thin strings of her suit, letting it fall from her chest, feeling the bulge beneath his swim trunks getting harder to ignore. He felt her twitching in his grasp, as if trying to stop herself from enjoying but unable to resist. She protested lightly, “We…shouldn’t. Not here.” 

“Hoh? And why not?” he asked, pressing a little harder against that button, watching her twitch.

“T-The others!” she stuttered out, “What if they hear? Mm! Besides!” she continued, cutting him off before he could finish, suddenly summoning some resistance that she hadn’t had before. “W-We can’t do it here, there’s nothing to lay on or sit on! A-And the sand!” she began to ramble, catching the wrist of the hand that was busy with her clit, as if to pull him away. 

Suddenly, she felt him turn her head to the side, catching her off-guard with a long, deep kiss, softly but surely dominating her, catching her tongue with his and giving a slight smirk at the sounds she made. He made the kiss last until both needed to breathe, releasing her with a small gasp. As she recovered, panting lightly, his golden eyes gleamed with hunger and determination. 

“My master, your occasional naivete is a quality about you which I find charming.” He said proudly, though she grimaced at him.

“Naivete?” she questioned.

“Do you not see?” he interrupted before she could question him on the potential insult, “We need only each other for such matters. If you are so worried about the sand, there are ways to avoid that. Here, let me show you!”

In a split second, his hands had left her and he had spun her around. He dropped to his knees, hooking her bottoms with each index finger and yanking them down with a slight squeak from her. He saw the little patch between her legs and licked his lips in anticipation, looking up at her like captured prey. He tossed the bottoms away, lifting one of her legs and bringing it over his shoulder, holding her thigh against him, his face now right against her most sensitive place.

“W-W-W-Wait Ozy! This is-!” she tried to protest, but the hungry look he sent her made her swallow against the lump in her throat. 

“You may want to hold on to something.” He stated dangerously, flashing her a wolfish grin before using his free hand to part those little lips, glancing reverently to her most secretive place before taking a long, drawn out lick to her, giving a low moan and a growl as he felt her grab onto his dark hair in her frenzy to catch something.

She moaned loudly, feeling his tongue swipe against her again and again, slowly at first, her fingers in his hair trembling. Then, as he picked up his pace, she reeled back, fingers gripping tighter onto his hair as he growled out a little ferociously, her moans getting louder and more desperate, despite her attempts to control her volume, as each time his hot tongue hit that sensitive bundle, she felt pleasure rush through her veins. Every suck and kiss to that quivering button made her jolt with euphoria, and she heard him chuckle to her, shivering as the vibrations ran against her skin. “Ozy…Ozy!” she called out, “It’s so good!” 

“Do you want more?” he asked rather smugly, smirking at her nod. “Then beg me for it.”

She took a breath, feeling her body tremble as his tongue lazily drew figure-eights around her clit, his eyes fixed on her, waiting patiently for her answer.

“Please… Ozy….Ozymandias… more…I need more…” she begged obediently, and the grin of victory he gave sent a rush through her body. Without a moment to spare, he pressed his mouth fully against her, his tongue delving deep within her as her eyes went wide, her body hunching forward as she scrambled for purchase in his hair. She had to press a hand against her mouth to keep her sounds from crying out, her other arm grabbing around the back of his head as he feasted upon her, his drawled out moans, deep breaths and lewd sucking sounds making her legs trembling, trying her best to remain upright in the unconventional position. 

She begged him sweetly, warning, “Ozy! Please, it’s too much! So good… your tongue f-feels so good! Ozymandias! Y-You’ll…make me cum!”

He gave a laugh against her, reveling in the way it made her spine tingle, feeling the way her walls began to flutter against him, her hips beginning to drive into him, desperate for her end. He gave a low, husky groan, feeling himself getting harder, his own arousal aching to be satisfied. Just a little more, a little more, then he could have what he wanted, what he needed. Suddenly, with his one hand pressing her thigh against his cheek, he brought his free hand around to her ass, pressing her more firmly against his mouth. That, timed with a low growl from him, brought the pressure in her abdomen to boiling point. Without another moment, she crested and broke around him, gripping his hair like a vice as she choked out his name, “Ozy!! Yes!!” In the next moment, she bit her lip, trying to control her volume as her body shook with wave after wave of pleasure, feeling his tongue lap up every bit.

Once she was finished, her orgasm ridden out to the fullest, she felt herself tremble slightly as he backed away from her, giving a cheeky smirk as he licked his lips of any stray essence. She flushed a deep pink, giving a little, embarrassed huff and looked away shyly. He laughed, more heartily this time, wrapping his arms about her waist and nuzzling against her navel as she hastily bid him to stay quiet, jokingly saying “My master is most adorable when she is playing shy!” 

“Ozy please, don’t tease me!” She said in a hush murmur, a little frazzled, trying to hide her blushing face from him. Then, she looked down to him as she suddenly noticed the… rather large problem he had. When he looked to her, wondering why she stopped fussing, he noticed where she was looking and grinned. 

“Are you impressed?” he asked, loving the angry little pout she gave him for trying to lighten the mood. 

“Focus, Pharaoh!” she rang back.

She gazed up at him as he stood, seeing the affection mixed with mischief in his eyes, then back down to the bulge, replying hesitantly as the blush spread across her face. “We should… I mean I should do something about that, since my Pharaoh was so kind as to give me his loving attention…”

“How sweet of you,” he replied, wrapping his arms around her, bringing her against him, her head against his muscular chest. “However,” he continued, “There is something else I want.”

“Hm?” she gave a curious hum before suddenly noticing the dangerous glint in his eyes. In the next moment, his hands had moved to grab her beneath her thighs, hoisting her up against him, her legs wrapping around his waist and he held her up with both hands beneath her backside. 

She blushed furiously, stuttering as she tried to ask, “Pharaoh, this sort of thing-!” but before she could get a grasp of her words, she heard his voice, cool and smooth in her ear.

“Admittedly, this is not my favourite position to take you in, however, one must learn to adapt to the surroundings, is that not so, my master?” he said in reference to her earlier misgivings about the sand.

Her eyes wide, she couldn’t even find a response to his words, watching as he reached with some effort to lower his trunks enough to free his erection, by now hard to endure. She swallowed a little against the dryness in her throat, feeling him pressing the head of his cock against her. She tried to stutter out a quick warning, “W-W-W-W-Wait Ozy, Ozymandias! This sort of position-! It’ll be-! A-And right now you’re…” she trailed off, not saying the last part, not sure how to voice her embarrassment at such a situation.

His voice became serious for a moment, almost as though he were offended, asking “Do you think I would hurt you, my master?”

“No! Not at all!” she chimed back.

“Then? What is it? Are you embarrassed?” 

“Well, it’s just… something like this…” Admittedly, she’d never been in a position like this before, and while not something she disliked, it was highly erotic, especially knowing others were not far off.  
Noticing the way she turned her head, he suddenly grinned a little, asking mockingly, “Are you thinking someone might catch us?”

“What? No! I’m just worried that-!”

He grinned ear to ear, rubbing his cock against her bare slickness, watching her body shake lightly in his grasp, the way her cheeks stained red, her voice getting higher, more pleading. “Hoohh, my little vixen of a master finds this erotic, does she?”

“Pharaoh…please…” she whimpered, but her tone betrayed the truth.

“Worry not, I will make sure to fill you properly by the time we have finished.”

“Ozy!” she called out, but in the next moment, her arms latched around him, her fingernails digging into the base of his taut back muscles and her head buried against his shoulder as he began to push up and into her. Her body against him trembled and jolted with each inch as he gave a low, drawn out groan as she took in every bit of him until he could go no further. 

Once he was fully within her, he stood still for a moment, letting her body adjust, hearing her panting breaths against him. She whimpered out submissively, “Ozy…m-mandias! You’re….so big! Mm!”

She leaned up a moment to see his face, saw the pleasure in his gaze as he saw the euphoria in hers, the blush on her cheeks having spread all across her face. She leaned in, catching him in a messy kiss, their tongues moving together as he began to buck up into her. Slowly at first, letting her adjust, but then, he began to move faster, buck harder, and as he picked up momentum, she began panting harsher, her fingers tangling in his dark black hair. He felt himself pulsing lightly within her, her walls clenching about him erratically in her excitement at this new position, feeling her whole body up against his chest. Admittedly, though still not as wonderful as being able to touch and feel every inch of her skin when she lay beneath him, feeling her entire body pressed up against him, her breasts rubbing against his chest, did stroke that lustful hunger gnawing deep within him. He gave a husky moan, calling her name. When she looked at him, he caught her in another kiss, both moaning into it, breaking only to catch air as her blush burned so heavily it began to prick at her eyes, making them water.

Spurred on by her lewd face and burning desires, he sped up again, suddenly feeling her backside jolt in his grip as he attempted to go just a little bit deeper. She called out suddenly, “W-Wait Ozy, that’s-! It’s deep, so deep already! I can’t take anymore!”

“Hold on…” he groaned out, adjusting his position for a moment before giving a hard thrust, grinning as he watched her whole body seize, her toes curling as she cried out before immediately burying her face against his shoulder, hoping no one had heard that.

“There we are, found it!” he said triumphantly, aiming his thrusts up against that spot harshly again and again, watching her come undone and melt in his grasp. Her body shook with each thrust, her legs wrapped tightly around him, her grip around his neck like a vice, her moans and pants hard and harsh as she buried her face against his shoulder, feeling the sweat and the pleasure building. Her mind was incoherent, consistently feeling his thick girth hitting that spot that had her seeing stars, “Oh yes, yes, Ozy…Ramesses! Right there! Fuck! Feels so good! Aah!”

He was sure she was so lost in her euphoria that she didn’t even notice the slip of his True Name, the way her hips came down to meet his thrusts as he felt her walls pulsing around him, urging him to finish. He panted and groaned in her ear, shivering as he felt her nails gripping and dragging across his upper back and shoulders as she struggled to maintain her hold on him. Her cute little whimpers and pleas of pleasure had him building up quickly, especially when he saw the way she clung onto him so desperately, her whole body pressed against him, riding him for that sweet release. 

Before he even knew was what happening, he felt his pleasure peak, his fingers gripping onto her ass cheeks, his face burying against her shoulder as he ground out a loud groan, feeling himself release deep within her, hearing her little whimper as he filled her and she muttered, “Yes that’s it!”

She panted, body still trembling, as she took every drop, but then he paused, and everything was silent for a moment as she called to him, a little confused, “Pharaoh…?”

No. Unacceptable. It felt so good, so amazing, but…that he would finish before her, without her? He couldn’t allow it! He could never allow himself to end so soon, without showing her just how he could drive her pleasure to its limits! With a deep, commanding tone, he snarled against her ear, “Again.”

“Eh?” she barely had time to register his command before he took complete control, his hold on her now more vice-like, suddenly thrusting harsh and deep into her, slamming against that spot he had found before, her voice now very difficult to suppress as he rode fully against the already built-up euphoria within her. She nearly begged him “Pharaoh! Please! So hard… you’re going so hard! I-I can’t-!”

This time, her face was even with his, seeing the wild energy and vicious grin as he rode her harder and faster than before, demanding she finish and fall over that edge of bliss or else. “Again!” he commanded once more, feeling her hands pressing against his back, “And this time, you will end with me, do you understand?” She nodded desperately in reply. “I will NOT have my master, my woman left unsatisfied!”

“Ramesses…” she pleaded, cooing his name as he claimed her as his. She took that as a signal to focus solely on her growing pleasure, losing herself to it, her head falling back in bliss before then falling forward against his shoulder, her high-pitched moans and whimpers getting louder as she bit lightly into the tanned, dark skin of his shoulder, trying to keep herself quiet as she felt her hips move against him. She needed to finish, needed it now! She felt him starting to pulse again, and, as her whole body trembled against him, she warned in his ear, “I can’t, Ozy, if you hit that spot like that, I’m gonna-! I’m…!”

In the next moment, as he hit that spot deep within, feeling his fingers digging into her backside, her whole body arched against him, pressing itself against his chest as she clung onto him, her scream of pleasure at her end was muffled by his shoulder as she rode over wave after wave of pleasure, gasping as she felt him once again release deep within her at the way her walls clenched and fluttered around him. She loved the feeling, giving a satisfied moan as she felt him fill her. 

Then, they began to come down, both panting harshly, both shaking lightly, her in particular. She barely moved, only laid against his thick, solid chest, still hugging onto him, her head craned to the side as she panted. They could both feel their combined essence start to leak from her, dripping down his cock and onto the sand below. As she finally got some breath back, she leaned up, immediately allowing him to steal a kiss from her, letting him kiss as passionately as he liked, tasting each other deeply. When they broke, she smiled to him as he gave a smile that was half loving, half playful. 

“Pharaoh, that was….wow….I’ve never felt like-“

“Oi, Master!”

A sudden approaching voice from outside made her jump and cling onto him. Her walls clenched him, and he almost let out a sound until she covered his mouth with her hand. Hesitantly, she uttered, “Yes?”

“The food’s almost ready! Are you ok in there?”

Arash. Of course it was. “Y-Yeah, just fine, don’t come in! I’m changing!” She stuttered slightly, feeling Ozymandias move within her. She gave him a warning look, seeing the mischievous glint in his eye.

“Well alright! Everyone’s waiting!” he chimed back.

“Ok I’m almost done!” 

“By the way, Master, have you seen the Pharaoh?”

At the mention of him, she looked to said Pharaoh, but pressed her hand harder over his mouth before he could say anything. 

“Pharaoh? No! Why?”

“Well”, Arash hesitated a moment, “the King of Knights said he sent him over a little while ago to give you something. I think it was a towel? Anyway, he hasn’t seen him since!”

“N-Nope! Haven’t seen him!” she lied rather fluidly, “Maybe he went for a walk? I got his towel though- ah!”

She bit her lip, giving Rider a glare as he tempted fate, bucking into her for kicks.

“Alright, well if you’re hungry, food’s on!” said the voice on the other side of the tent.

“Ok, be right out!”

Finally, much to her relief, the footsteps of the dark-haired archer moved on, and she waited a moment, making sure he was far enough away before letting go of the breath she had been holding on to. She moved her hand from her Pharaoh’s face as he gave a hearty laugh, teasingly pointing out, “You could not tell him the truth, could you?”

“Hush Ozy! It’s not exactly something you can brag about?”

“Why not? Why should the masses not all be envious of our truly divine, beautiful union?”

“It’s hard to explain.”

Then, the tent went quiet as a grumbling sound gurgled from her stomach and she blushed lightly as Oz laughed loud and fully, asking, “Are you hungry then, my master?”

“Shhhh!” she replied, slightly embarrassed. “I can’t help it! This sort of…activity makes you hungry!”

“Indeed,” replied the Pharaoh, leaning in a little closer, his lips inches from hers, “though I cannot imagine you to be so hungry after your belly has been filled with my seed, hm?”

She went red, burying her face against his shoulder as he laughed even louder, her hand smacking his chest lightly, saying “Ozy! Don’t say such lewd things! Pull out already!!”

He complied with her demands, pulling out with a small groan from both of them before putting her back down on the ground and getting himself proper again.

“Are you able to walk?” he asked.

“I’ll be fine, thank you.” she replied before stumbling a little. 

He raised a brow at her, grabbing her sundress, chiming in enthusiastically, “Fear not, my master, if you require assistance, then your generous Pharaoh shall help you when you are weak!”

She grabbed the dress from him, saying a little bluntly, “I’ve got this, now please get out! You have to go or they’ll ask questions!”

He hesitated a moment before giving a smile, a laugh, patted her head gently a moment and leaned in to kiss her forehead lightly. Then, he walked out so casually, it was almost infuriating in and of itself.

She mumbled the whole time wiping herself down and getting her clothes on, making sure nothing was dirty or soiled before brushing herself off and finally coming out of the changing tent. She pretended like everything was normal, setting her things where they had been before as Gawain called her over to get a paper plate for her food. 

She walked over to him, hoping no one noticed the small tremble in her legs as she put on a smile and said, “Thanks Gawain! These look great! Did you cook them?”

“No,” replied the knight with a sheepish laugh, “I’m only serving them. Arash is the one that actually made them!” 

“Oh really? Great job!” she said, looking to the Archer.

“Thanks, Master!”

“So what would you like, Master?” asked Gawain, his baby blue eyes glinting.

I’ll have-“ suddenly, she felt as though she was being scrutinized, feeling several eyes on her. She dared to look back, seeing the Pharaoh being not so subtle about his ogling and then, to her horror, not one but two pairs of crimson eyes from both Caster and Archer Gilgamesh burrowing in a judging manner into her. They must have known, somehow, they always knew. She felt a nervous sweat break out over her.

“O-On second thought, I can get it myself, thank you Gawain…”


End file.
